


【审判之眼/抹布东彻/微海东】secret untold（PWP）

by DoloresM



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: M/M, 东彻, 双龙, 吞精, 审判之眼 - Freeform, 抹布, 暴力, 海东 - Freeform, 海藤正治, 羽村京平
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Relationships: Hamura Kyohei/Higashi Toru, Higashi Toru/Kaito Masaharu, Mob Higashi Toru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【审判之眼/抹布东彻/微海东】secret untold（PWP）

东彻清楚他们所有的举动都没有逃脱羽村头子的眼睛，当八神理所当然地冲进夏尔的时候他就知道迟早会被发现。他没法回答八神为什么会出现在松金组的领地，也不能告诉头子他们准备做什么。他不会背叛海藤哥，他不会率先背叛海藤哥。  
羽村头子的拳头很重，东彻捂着腹部跪倒下去，第二拳打在他脸上，牙齿磕破了口腔，他被大力地掼倒在地。“我不知道。”东彻呼吸不畅地呛咳着回答，有人抬脚踩住了他的手，转着脚尖用力碾压的时候他闷声蜷缩了起来。  
当他注意到平常尊敬他的小弟都没有被安排在事务所里的时候东猛地颤抖了一下，那种事情又要发生了。羽村点了点头，几个简直堪称是熟悉的人就抓着他的手臂和头发逼他跪立起身，西服扣子被慢条斯理地解开，绅士到羞辱。“不……”东彻企图摇头，却被暴力拉扯发根的动作制止了。  
打头的人把他衬衣的扣子扯开，另一个人抽走了他的腰带。“水崎，不要……”被他唤了名字的男人倒是恼怒起来，他因为东失去了一点生计，像是报复一般他用力挥起皮带抽打在东彻的侧脸，让皮肤立刻肿起一片红色。“啊？你在说什么啊，难道你想命令头子让我们停手吗？”  
羽村嗤笑出声，他在一旁只是看着，仿佛是不想脏了自己的手。终于有人不耐烦地扯下了东彻的裤子，皮带抽打臀肉留下淤血的伤痕时他控制不住地叫出了声。“哦，这不是很喜欢吗？”水崎把皮带环在他脖颈上扣紧让呼吸变得困难，对方拉扯着皮带的尾端逼他向前倾身，被另外的人掐着大腿根让他只能像狗一样趴跪着。  
“你再敢咬我一次，我就把枪管塞进你的屁股里。”水崎威胁到，他用阴茎顶着东彻的嘴唇，看他愤怒又屈辱的表情，有人在他臀肉上落了狠狠的一巴掌，东彻痛呼出声的时候身前的男人把性器顶进了他的嘴里。  
东彻不确定身边到底有几个人，还会来几个人，阴茎压着他的舌面操开他的喉咙，恶心反胃和窒息一起涌了上来又被龟头顶了下去，他痛苦地拧起眉头，有人把喝剩的啤酒倒在他身上，浓烈的酒水打湿了他的头发，甚至随着阴茎的冲撞带进了口腔，接着啤酒顺着他的脊背向下，顺着股沟流下了大腿，方才臀瓣被抽出的伤口热胀着发痛。  
东彻还没被准备好就有人用拇指探入撑开了他的穴口，远高于体温的阴茎不容拒绝地拓开了他的后穴，东彻几乎要失声尖叫起来，声带颤动和喉咙痉挛却仿佛取悦了嘴里的那根，水崎更肆无忌惮地勒着皮带冲撞起来，粗大的茎身操弄着被摩擦到发热的喉咙，让他只能在性器抽出的片刻可以喘息。  
身后的阴茎暴力地冲进了肠道深处，东无法自制地颤抖了起来，他崩溃地蜷缩起脚趾，即使刻意收紧后穴也只能带来更多疼痛。“放松点。”羽村头子突然开口了，东听见快门响起的声音便红了眼眶。“不乖乖听话就要像上次一样给你喂药了。”  
东眨了眨眼，汗水从额角流下，双手被别在身后抓紧，他放弃一般卸了力道。这样反而让在身后操干的人插得更深，东彻呜咽着颤抖着腰肢，口中的阴茎突然用力地猛插进去，在几乎要夺走神智的窒息中，精液冲进了他的喉管，他被呛得痛苦地咳嗽了起来，一部分白浊流出嘴唇让他更加恶心。接着另一根阴茎就顶开他的牙齿插了进来。  
屁股里的那根毫无技巧地胡乱操干着，肠肉被没有章法地顶弄碾压，偶尔蹭过前列腺的快感让东彻闷哼着颤抖了双腿。他只有两种选择，痛苦或者是快乐，阴茎泄愤一样猛地深插到身体里时他惊叫出声，“唔啊啊啊，不……哈啊停下……”原本嘴里的那根把精液射在他脸上，身后的人也把白浊喷溅在他体内。  
他一会儿得自己洗干净了。  
一只手像拉扯宠物狗一般让他重新跪起，颤抖地腿几乎要撑不住自己的身体，一个人滑到他身下分开他的双腿躺好，屁股被大力地拍了几巴掌，东彻轻吟着沉下身，重力拉扯着他吞入了那根阴茎，直到因为体位原因顶得他近乎呕吐，东仰着头喘息，凌辱之下眼镜歪斜着无法遮住他红肿的双眼，他尝试去忘记这些回忆，却只能在每个夜晚惊醒后把脸埋进手心。  
他不希望海藤大哥知道，八神也不可以，这些全部都是属于他的秘密，应该随着尸骨一起烂在六尺之下。  
趁着他走神的空档有一根沾着润滑剂的手按压着他敏感的穴口，接着沿着阴茎和后穴的缝隙塞了进去，东彻被突然扯回了神智。身边有几个人讥笑起来，第二个手指也跟着进来了，“呜呜痛……啊等一下，不要……”第三根手指的时候东尖叫起来，桌面上的手机亮着录音的程序，有人捏着东彻的下巴玩弄他的舌头，“你叫起来声音蛮像站街的女人嘛，海藤说不定就是看上了你这一点。”  
东彻猛得合齿咬破了对方的手指，牙齿撕破皮肉溅出血液，他发狠的眼里全都是愤怒。“我操！”男人惊呼着把手指抽了回来，所有人都短暂地骚动起来。“这是你的错。”羽村却不紧不慢地说，“被锁在笼子里的狗也是有逆鳞的。”  
吃了瘪的男人不敢顶撞头子，只能讨好地赔了不是，转头就给了东一巴掌，扇得对方扭过头去，脸上肿起一个手印。  
男人们没给他留下多少喘息的机会，第二根阴茎很快就气势汹汹地再次撑开了后穴，“啊啊啊唔——”被咬了手指的男人有些后怕的排到了后面，便有别的人占据了东彻的嘴。疼痛像是钢钉一般打进了他的身体，眼泪流下的时候东绝望地闭上了双眼，他觉得自己仿佛被撕碎了，他全身都在痛苦中颤抖，绷紧到有些出血的穴口紧裹着两根阳具，身下的人还掐着他的胯骨激烈地顶弄着肠肉。  
能给他润滑的只有肠液和那可怜的一点点润滑剂，第二个人仿佛是不忍心一般一次次都顶撞在他的敏感点上，浪涛一般的快感夹杂在不间歇的疼痛中像是维持东彻理智的最后一根稻草，快门的声音再次响起，精液射进他肚子里时他失声呻吟，有人喜欢让他把白浊吞咽入胃，有些则喜欢喷溅在他脸上和头发上羞辱他，倒是操着他屁股的人无一例外都逼迫他把整个阴茎吞没到根部再射出。东彻一开始还用沙哑的嗓子在口交的空档期尝试求饶，直到最后他累到连说话的力气都没有，有人用舌头舔走他的眼泪，接着便有阴茎堵住了他的嘴。  
他们把东彻丢在地上，看着他的腿色情地一颤一颤便笑着说些下流的话，精液从穴口一股股流出来摊在地面，被弄脏了的眼镜落在一旁，平时整理地一丝不苟的头发也在拉扯中散落在脸侧。  
“下次，见到八神记得向我汇报。”羽村站在东彻面前，东模糊的视线只能看清对方的皮鞋，干净而残忍地闪着光亮。羽村抬脚踹在东的腹部留下瘀青，男人呛咳着蜷缩起来，吐出来的却是刚刚吞下的精液。“我的命令是绝对的，还是说你想让我把这些录像发给海藤。”羽村用鞋尖勾起东彻的下巴，让那张被泪水汗水和精液搞乱的失神的脸面对他。“想想你敬爱的大哥会怎么想。”  
东彻最后在疲惫中晕了过去。不出意外第二天八神还会把夏尔当自己家一般溜进来，海藤大哥会跟着一起。他希望脸上的伤能快点好起来。

END  
————————————————————  
我太想抹布东了太想了太想了我已经疯了  
有人给我来一口海东的粮吗（？  
我其实还想看当时海哥中枪之后，羽村头子比东彻给海哥口交，当着海藤哥的面操东（喂  
我还想看，黑岩虐待东（？  
东好惨x  
孩子饿死了！！！审眼的同好请速来我列表坐坐！！


End file.
